The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety, toxicity and preliminary effectiveness of combinations of Lamivudine(3TC), Zidovudine(ZDV), and Didanosine(DDI) in children with HIV infection. Subjects will have a diagnosis of HIV infection (asymptomatic or symptomatic). Subjects will be seen and physically examined prior to study entry and at each scheduled study visit.